I Want to Believe
by Jekyll4723
Summary: Esta historia es un Crossover Castle/Expedientes X, he decidido compartirlo en esta sección debido a que es mas Castle que crossover; En un mundo paralelo las emblemáticas parejas se reunirán en un caso único para poner en evidencia no solo sus capacidades , también se verán sometidos a sus propios expedientes x ,¿mas que compañeros? celos , amor, extraterrestres , ¿estan listos?
1. Chapter 1

**Un peculiar caso.**

**Departamento de la detective Beckett**

**2:00 am**

**Neva York**

El móvil resonaba generando un sonido estruendoso en la habitación , una Kate adormecida , abrió los ojos con pesadez y miro el aparatejo que iluminaba parpadeante la habitación cogió el teléfono con torpeza y frunció el ceño al notar el numero, era de la comisaria, se sentó en su cama mientras miraba la hora y frotaba sus ojos y contesto.

-Beckett...-exclamo bostezando un poco.

-he detective Beckett disculpe si le despierto, no le llamaría si no fuera necesario-

-Señor...-exclamo sorprendida Kate al escuchar la voz de Montgomery.

* * *

El ambiente delataba un peculiar olor a humedad bastante desagradable, el frió calaba los huesos , aquel clima de otoño era uno de las mas fríos de los últimos diez años según los meteorólogos, Katherin Beckett suspiro y hecho una ultima mirada en su espejo, esperando no verse tan cansada, y aunque no tenia un horario en especifico para ver cadáveres no podía esperar menos, después de todo los homicidas tampoco tenían un horario , sin olvidar que aquel caso pintaba a ser complicado , camino por la acera, tras bajar de su departamento a su automóvil

Al entrar en el auto y perder la marcha Kate se quedo quieta y saco su móvil para marcar, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo acaso ¿seria demasiado temprano como para llamar a Castle? se pregunto dudando un momento pero luego recordo la ultima vez que no le llamo hasta que no estuvo en la comisaria, no dejo de reprochárselo , Kate nego con la cabeza y marco al escuchar el tono ,recordó que solo apenas ayer había escuchado que Castle había terminado en definitiva con su ex mujer, y a pesar de que había ido comer y tomar una cerveza después de eso , ignorando el hecho , lo habia notado algo ausente...estaba por colgar cuando el su distinguible voz algo adormecida resonó

* * *

-vaya, tenia mucho que no venia a la gran mazana por un caso - exclamo un hombre asomándose , por la ventanilla, mientras se frotaba las manos para calentarlas.

-yo vine hace poco, Mulder y no ha cambiado mucho-exclamo una pelirroja-ahora recuerdame por que es que vinimos de Washigton a Nueva York-

-No estamos aquí por la moda o la comida si es lo que crees Scully-Menciono el hombre

-de acuerdo a tus a expectativa de encontrarnos con escenarios sobrenaturales este no parece uno de ellos Mulder-exclamo la mujer- ¿es por esta calle?-

-si - asintio el hombre- bueno Scully , siempre hay que cambiar...-dijo el hombre mientras su teléfono comenzaba a sonar, Mulder miro su teléfono y después desvió su llamada , pero sonrió , la pelirroja miro de a reojo la exoresion del hombre, sabia quien era su noviecita de universidad , arrugo el ceño, no era que la idea de que Mulder comenzara a tener una vida aparte de los expedientes lo que le molestara, si bien era la primera vez en años que lo veía tan entusiasmado con algo que no estuviera involucrado los extraterrestres , fantasmas o pornografía, lo que le inconmoda y le daba un poco de envidia es que incluso Fox Mulder le estaba sacando de esa vida lejos de los expedientes , como si realmente solo fuera ella su compañera de trabajo.

-vale- exclamo la mujer- sera mejor dejar el carro cerca, este barrio no pinta bien y la hora no ayuda mucho-dijo la mujer mientras aparcaba tras un auto negro.

* * *

\- Montgomery me dijo que Esposito y Ryan ya se encontraban en la escena, al menos no seremos los únicos que madrugaron -menciono Kate mientras auto aparcaba el auto.

-bueno ve el lado amable Beckett tuvimos suerte de conseguir café recién salido del tostado- menciono un Richard Castle bostezando ampliamente.

-¿noche larga Castle ?-indago Becket sabiendo que en realidad se moría por preguntarle al hombre si estaba bien.

-vale estoy bien ,¿porque la pregunta?- dijo el hombre y frunció el ceño viéndola con detenimiento

-ah nada Castle , es solo que es la primera vez que te marco a esta hora...-mintio Kate mientras trataba de no verle , el hombre levanto una ceja

-debo de confesar que me emocione mucho al ver tu llamada, estaba pensando en...-Castle se detuvo y pensó bien sus palabras, aun adormecido se percato que no cuidaba lo que estaba diciendo , esa ultima frase no sonaba al tono irónico lleno de fileteo acostumbrado entre ellos sonaba a un pensando en ti porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza , pensando en que otra vez me equivoque con la misma chica y ahora me volví a quedar solo , pensar en que tu estas saliendo con ese increíble hombre pensar que solo Nikki es mi nexo a ti, Kate le miraba esperando su respuesta, el trago saliva - pensando que clase de caso seria este como para que me llamases , ya sabes debe ser uno de esos caso extraños, ¿serán aliens? ¿una conspiración?- juego el, Kate le miro y asintió , tomando el café que ahora el le ofrecía con una sonrisa tan típica de el, Kate se perdió en ella un momento , era la hora o era ella pero estaba bajando mucho su defensa ante los encantos de aquel hombre, no podía ser, que hace apenas hace unos mese , habia decidido decirle a Castle que le quería , pero habia sido su maldita indecisión la que le había arrojado a brazos de su ex mujer, y ahora que estaba libre se debatía nuevamente , ahora con Josh lejos no le ayudaba a aclarar lo que sentía ¿seria real lo que sentía por su compañero?¿ o eran vagas ilusiones generadas por la costumbre?

-vamos Castle ¿no esperaras un caso de veras asi esto es la vida real?- dijo la mujer bajando del auto evitando de nuevo aquella confrontación interna que nacía al ver aquellos ojos verdes

Ambos caminaban sin decir nada, a lo lejos vieron acordonado el área del cadáver, pasaron por debajo de la cinta -¿que tenemos aqui como para que Montgomery nos llamara..?.- dijo Kate, notando que el cuerpo estaba cubierto

-tendrán que verlos ustedes mismos o no lo creerían- menciono Esposito viendo Ryan que asintió ambos tenían la fachada de cansancio.

Lanie llenaba un informe pero al ver a Kate y Castle camino a ellos- esto seguro te gustara a ti Castle- menciono Lanie mientras andaban al cuerpo y se agachaba

Al levantar la cubierta del cuerpo , Castle y Beckett se miraron entre si.

-wow sin comentarios ...-fue lo único que dijo Castle.

-que le paso?- dijo Kate arrugando el ceño.

-no lo se,su piel esta gelatinosa como si sus tejidos se hubieran licuado, pero como podran ver parece que algo salio de su garganta , no tengo una caisa de muerte aun, tendre que hacer varios estudios-

-¿porque Montgomery te asigno el caso?- dijo Castel arrugando el ceño mirando un poco mas cerca el cuerpo , hasta que Lanie le cubrio de vuelta-digo esto esta perfecto para mi...-dijo emocionado el hombre- solo que no veo el porque te lo asigno , podría ser un caso extra espacial , un homicidio intergalactico- juego Castle.

-Motgomery menciono que no es le primer caso así , solo es el primero aqui... -

-Asi es , hay otros siete casos mas asi- interrumpió un hombre de traje desalineado que acaba de llegar y tras de ella una mujer de cabello pelirrojo, las mirads se fueron sobre ellos.

-¿otros siete?- indago Castle , y levanto una ceja puesto que su mirada mas haya de el hombre se había ido a la pelirroja que se habia agachado a ver el cuerpo.

-es igual Mulder - dijo la pelirroja.

-un momento me quiere decir ¿quienes son ustedes?- indago Beckett arrugando el ceño algo molesta.

-agente especial Fox Mulder y mi compañera la agente Dana Scully FBI, y compartiría mas con ustedes pero no puedo, desde este momento este caso pasa a nuestras manos- esgrimo el hombre mientras seguía a la pelirroja y se acercaba emocionado a el cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trabajando Juntos**

-agente especial Fox Mulder y mi compañera la agente Dana Scully FBI, y compartiría mas con ustedes pero no puedo, desde este momento este caso pasa a nuestras manos- esgrimo el hombre mientras seguía a la pelirroja y se acercaba emocionado a el cuerpo.

-un momento - esgrimo Beckett mirando a la pelirroja y oji verde - tal vez en Washington estén acostumbrados a tomar así los casos , pero no aquí en nueva York y con mi jurisdicción , hasta que no vea una orden este caso aun es de nosotros- esgrimo Beckett dando paso hacia ambos Castle se mantenía ocupado en la pelirroja , Scully dejo de ver el cuerpo y lo volvió cubrir se repuso y miro Mulder.

-Ella tiene razón Mulder- susurro Scully a Mulder .

Mulder apretó la mandíbula y miro a Scully- eso no lo preví, tendré que hacer una llamada a Skinner para informarle.

Scully puso los ojos en blanco y resoplo después giro a ver a Beckett- Detective...no es nuestra intención tomar la jurisdicción de su caso, creo que el agente Mulder se expreso mal, lo que quiso decir es que vamos a trabajar juntos-dijo amable Scully

-a eso es genial , trabajaremos de nuevo con los del FBI –intercepto Castle.

\- a decir verdad , yo no quise decir eso- esgrimo Mulder.

\- un minuto –agrego a la pelirroja mientras caminaba un par de pasos lejos de Castle y Beckett junto con Mulder.

* * *

-¿genial?-indago Beckett con mirada fulminante a Castle_ ¿genial? claro seguro los ojos se le han ido a Castle con la agente pelirroja, yo preocupada de que haya estado mal por haber terminado con su ex mujer y el esta de nuevo en el campo._

_Castle se detuvo un momento a ver a Beckett casi creyo que aquella mirada y esa forma de morder su labio inferior significaban celos , los últimos dos años de su vida se los había pasado descifrando a la mujer , pero resultaba difícil , estar tras ella, ya que por mas que luchara porque lo mirara como su compañero su mano derecha ella terminaba viéndolo solo lo como el escritor millonario , que la perseguía ,le hacía difícil la vida y que por su puesto se iba detrás de la primer falda que veía , y es que desde cierto punto antes de conocerla era así , pero ahora ,no era mas ese hombre y sin embargo ella siempre se iba con otra persona , llámese señor FBI o el señor motociclista doctor _-vamos Beckett , debes de admitir que la última vez que trabajamos con ellos , no estuvo mal-

\- ah claro como olvidar esa vez , fue increíble como mi departamento exploto – resoplo- ahora veo que estas ansioso de compartir tus teorías con ellos –reprocho Becektt. Negó con la cabeza , maldiciendo para ella verse en esa situación de celos cuando no le correspondía.

-si , ¿porque no? Serian de ayuda-

–bueno en eso tienes razón Castle , creo que ellos si serán de ayuda no como otros, solo esperemos que no sea como la ultima vez y se lo han querido llevar todo-dijo con ironía Beckett sin embargo aquella broma a Castle le hirió un poco ,otra de las cosas que no sabia de Kate era eso sus bromas a menudo , le caían de forma peculiar, hiriéndolo , siendo que a lo mejor ella solo hacia como un chiste .

-vamos Beckett ya escuchaste a la agente…Scully, solo quiere trabajar con nosotros, y en mi perspectiva no esta mal, hasta donde oí este es el séptimo caso que ellos llevan podría ser una asesino serial- dijo emocionado Castle

* * *

-Mulder no me voy a arriesgar a perder el caso como en los Angeles, ¿si recuerdas lo que paso?- esgrimo Scully a Mulder.

-eres demasiado negativa Scully-afirmo el hombre con ambas manos en la cintura

-¿qué paso Mulder?-continuo la pelirroja.

-¿qué paso? Ah claro yo estuve seguro de que vi a Nicole Kidman ,hablas de eso ¿no Scully?-

Ella en respuesta levanto una ceja- Skinner nos llamo furioso , por no reportarnos con el y por irrumpir en propiedad privada federa, hacer una autopsia no autorizada por mi parte y claro recordare que casi perdemos la placa , asi que no se a que estás jugando Mulder , pero no podemos jugar hoy al niño de Kinder egoísta con ellos, asi que llama a Skinner y hasta que no de luz verde de llevarnos todo a D.C trabajaremos con ellos-termino la pelirroja.

Mulder suspiro- venga Scully por algo tu eres la luz de la razón – negó con la cabeza.

-bueno como mi compañera ya lo dijo lo único que queremos es trabajar con ustedes, claro si están de acuerdo o prefieren que llame a alguien- dijo de mala gana Mulder mirando a Scully.

Beckett le dio una mirada a Castle y luego asintió – si por que no FBI y la policía trabajando en un caso-

-bien , bueno quiero que lleven los restos para que los revise a…-dijo Scully.

-los restos como los de todos nuestros casos son llevados a los laboratorios del departamento de policía donde los revisa nuestras forense la doctora Parish - interrumpió Beckett , mientras esta se aproximaba ya que se había mantenido al de espectadora con Esposito y Ryan.

-creo que alguien tendrá que trabajar en equipo-dijo con burla Mulder.

-no es por ofender pero tengo más experiencia que la doctora Parish con esta clase de cuerpos así que , creo que seria mejor para todos que trabaje yo con el-afrimo Scully.

Esta vez la pelirroja no solo se llevo un silencio incomodo entre los presentes también mas de una mirada.

-por su puesto no es que dude de la capacidad de la doctora…-afirmo Scully tratando de librar un poco de tensión.

-bueno si lo pone de esa manera…- dijo Lanie- claro que no me ofende- dijo con ironia.

-creo que ya hiciste amigas Scully- dijo con sorna Mulder.

Ella al cambio miro con ojos de fusil a Mulder- Solo era una sugerencia, creo puedo trabajar con la doctora Parish sin problema - afirmo con cuidado.

Lanie le dio una mirada a Beckett de suplica- bien bueno, les paso la dirección de la comisaria para que se instalen, y le informare a mi capitán…para detallar alguna oficina donde trabajar con su equipo- afirmo Beckett.

-ah no , eso no será necesario,lo único que necesitamos Scully y yo , somos nosotros, no somos tan selectivos ni tecnológicos como otros agentes- dijo Mulder.

-bien , en ese caso les dare la dirección de la comisaria- dijo Beckett con el ceño fruncido.

\- vaya dos agentes del FBI que trabajan a la antigua , eso es mucho mejor tengo que anotarlo- dijo Castle.

-el es Richard Castle , colabora con nosotros para algunos casos, es escritor- dijo Beckett presentando al hombre que se había acercado dar la mano a Scully y Mulder.

-colaborar , creo que hago mucho mas que eso…-afirmo el hombre dándole la mano a Mulder.

-Richard Castle…yo tengo sus libros…me gustan mucho, bueno a excepción de sus últimos dos libros de Nikki Heat, creo que son geniales- afirmo Scully mientras le daba la mano al hombre, ambos al verse se quedaron callados , Castle le dio una mirada de sorpresa a Scully mientras ella no comprendió porque de nuevo se hizo un silencio espectral.

Mulder miro a Scully un momento, percatándose que nunca le había preguntado a Scully algo que no tuviera que ver con los expedientes X , era la primera vez que sabia de un libro o un escritor que le gustara , pero hubo algo que le incomodo mas y fue que el escritor aun no le soltara la mano y ella no lo soltara a el , arrugo el ceño.

-¿asi? Que raro , ya que la agente Nikki Heat esta inspirada en la detective Beckett- dijo Esposito mientras pasaba por detrás de forma fugaz junto con Ryan.

-claro después de todo sus dos últimos libros no los he leído muy bien…será eso…tal vez…- dijo Scully en forma de disculpa , negando con la cabeza , sin comprender como pasaba de ser una respetable agente del FBI a ser la mujer mas imprudente del mundo esta vez un poco de rubor cubrió sus mejillas ,soltó la mano de Castle, Beckett le dio la dirección al oji verde, pero se percato de lo mismo que este , que aquel apretón de manos había durado mas de lo que le gustaba.

-bueno Nikki Heat no es de el gusto de todos-afirmo Castle, tratando de animarla con una sonrisa.

Con esa pequeña frase y ese gesto las alertas en el cerebro de Beckett se prendieron giro a ver a Castle , se encontraba con la linda agente del FBI sonriéndole de forma alentadora y mirándole con de esa misma forma que lo hacia con ella, Beckett frunció el ceño, que quería decir con eso de que Nikki Heat no era de el gusto para todos.

De algo ya estaba segura Becektt y eso era de que trabajar el FBI esta vez seria mas odioso que nunca.

* * *

**Querido (a) anónimo: Gracias por el Review , si la verdad es que creo que no soy la única que siempre se imagino verlos juntos , esperamos que minimo se intente algo , ahora vuelven los Expedientes X a la pantalla chica un abrazo . **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Mimica_**

_I can't have you, but I have dreams Dreams, I have dreams_  
_When I'm awake when I'm asleep_  
_And you, you are in my dreams_  
_You're underneath my skin,_  
_How am I so weak_

And now in my dreams,  
I can feel the way, I can just come clean  
I keep it to myself, I know what it means

El camino de la escena del crimen a la comisaria parecía demasiado silencioso, de no ser por la canción que resonaba en el auto , iría todo en completo silencio y es que Beckett después de darle la dirección al agente Mulder, no había dicho mas, solo manejaba sin decir algo.

Castle bajo un poco el volumen de la radio y miro a Beckett -¿pasa algo?-

-¿a mí ? No - Dijo algo tajante, mientras miraba de a reojo a Castle negando con la cabeza.

Castle mantuvo sus ojos en la mujer y agudizo la mirada, sabía que había algo que le molestaba a estaba demasiado callada y evitando su mirada , pero no lograba descifrar con seguridad el que exactamente .

-a mi no, pero que tal a tu nueva fan la gente Scully- agrego Beckett , pero al instante se mordió la lengua _, ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Había superado a Castle después de verlo marcharse muy campante con su ex mujer¿no?, y sin embargo aquellas las palabras brotaron de su boca como reproche,y es que verlo junto aquella pelirroja , la había molestado más de lo que le gustaba y había dejado claro ,que aun ella sentía algo por ese irritable y egocéntrico escritor._

-ah! Lo sabia! Lo sabia - agrego el hombre, entusiasmado , al escuchar eso Beckett sintió un poco de pánico ¿los sabia?

-a que te refieres Castle-indago temerosa , disimulando demencia.

-que , si te importa lo que la gente piense de Nikki … mira , como escritor estoy acostumbrado a las criticas, es tu primer personaje Beckett , no lo tomes tan serio y si tal vez a muchos no les guste Nikki Heat , pero creo que solo importa el a quien si le gusta-afirmo el hombre con cierto orgullo de escritor .

-ah! , claro , es mi personaje, pero no es eso lo que me molesta….-

-¿a no?- levanto una ceja Castle- ¿ y que es?

\- es el hecho que , yo no quería que tu hicieras un personaje basado en mi por esto , no me gusta que la gente me enfrasque en tu tonto personaje que no se parece a mi en nada – agrego con dureza Beckett, cayo las palabras in darse cuenta lo lastimero que en realidad había sonado, Castle ese quedo callado pasmado por la fuerza de sus palabras, Beckett miro de a reojo al hombre , notando que esta vez si se había sobre pasado , en las ansias de querer ocultar sus sentimientos , había sido demasiado duro con Castle.

Beckett estaba por remediar aquellas heridas que había generado sus palabras, pero fue un poco tarde por que habían llegado a la comisaria , y esta vez quien no quería hablarle mas era Richard Castle , ya que salió del auto y acelero el paso sin esperarla.

-Castle – grito Beckett mientras ponía la alarma al auto ,pero el hombre siguió su camino hasta el elevador.

Beckett llego poco antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran – gracias por esperar- dijo irónica , mirando al hombre que tenia expresión sobria , Kate apretó los labios y lo miro un momento, supo que se había pasado de la raya esta vez.

-Castle…- dijo Beckett mientras el ascensor subía, pero al no tener respuesta del hombre, se puso de frente del hombre , y detuvo el ascensor.

-Castle se que estas molesto por lo que dije , no fue mi intención lastimarte, esto no es por ti, es sobre Nikki y yo y es que , yo no estoy acostumbrado aun después de dos años…se que es difícil de comprender-

\- creo que lo he pillado Beckett, y lo siento mucho de verdad , para mí ha sido increíble conocerte, lamento mucho que no haya sido asi para ti….- afirmo el hombre , negando con la cabeza .

-Castle , para mi también fue increíble conocerte- interrumpió Beckett, Castle que antes se sentía enojado ,no con Beckett si no con el mismo ,por alimentar un ilusión de un amor con alguien que le había dejado claro que no le soportaba, de pronto con aquella frase , sintió como si hubiera tomado una bocanada de aire y una pequeña luz de esperanza brillara ,miro a la mujer que se quedo callada en la obscuridad mirándole.

Beckett , se sintió un poco acorralada no por el elevador , si no por sus propias emociones que tanto se negaba a aceptar, al estar de frente de Castle , después de decir aquello , le hizo sentirse como una chica de secundaria declarándose al chico que le gustaba, sintió emoción , inseguridad y nerviosismos tan impropia de ella, de pronto sintió que estaba por tirar esos dos años ocultando sus sentimientos por Castle, de un momento a otro, ya que sus ojos de una forma anormal se habían unido en una solo gesto, Beckett no sabía cuánto tardaría eso en convertirse en un beso, pero su lógica infrenable , paro aquello, como en otras veces.

-así que si sigues molesto….mejor dímelo ya, así por fin me desharé de ti – interrumpió la mujer con cierta ironía en lo ultimo , aclarando la garganta , sin verle mientras ponía de nuevo en marcha el ascensor.

\- mala suerte detective ya que yo no puedo enojarme usted - afirmo el hombre en un susurro con sorna, mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían, ambos cruzaron una mirada divertida y fugaz de mutua simplicidad , seguida de esa característica sonrisa unisón llena de tenacidad que solo se dedicaban el uno al otro.

* * *

-Asi que te gustan los libros de Richard Castle- dijo Mulder mientras conducía en dirección a la comisaria.

-si , creo que son interesantes- afirmo Scully, abochornadnos un poco de nuevo recordando , lo imprudente que había sido.

Mulder , miro a la mujer que tiño sus mejillas del color que sus cabellos, no era normal eso de Scully o al menos eso pensaba él , cinco años junto a aquella mujer, pasando, días , noches , , semanas y meses, indagando el abismo , el universo , la muerte y la vida misma , y jamás en todo ese tiempo la había visto ruborizarse de esa forma, o verla comportarse asi, un asombro anormal se despertó en el agente Mulder, un asombro que antes jamás había tenido por ella, o es que simplemente hasta ese día se negaba rotundamente a creer , pero aun mas era la primera vez que podía verse amenazado de perderla y es Scully jamás se ruborizo o abuso de su imprudencia por un hombre que no fuera él , tal vez con Skineer había un constante fileteo casual y mundano , y en la lista de los amores fallidos aparecía fugazmente el tonto tejano , y el chico del tatuaje , sin embargo aquel escritor, no solo despertaba una emoción en Scully , también ponían sus mejillas a arder de forma destellante, así como sus propias emociones que habían crecido como un virus que se dispersa por el cuerpo y lo invade, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que estaba celoso…

-¿Pasa algo Mulder?- indago la pelirroja dejando de ver la ventana.

\- solo que me parece muy raro que los polis nos dejen trabajar con ellos , sin papeleo o algo así- mintió el hombre.

-bueno como dijo Castle no es la primera vez que trabajan con el FBI-

\- si , un escritor ¿he? Que raro también es eso…. Un Escritor en una comisaria….- dijo con Mofa Mulder.

-bueno es un buen escritor , necesita inspiración , de alguna parte- afirmo en defensa Scully.

-bueno debe de tener muy buena inspiración con la detective Beckett- afirmo Mulder, levantando las cejas.

-insinúas que ellos dos…- levanto las cejas la pelirroja.

-claro , que mas inspiración puede buscar , sin olvidar que un hombre y una mujer no pueden pasar tanto tiempo juntos sin que se genera alguna reacción…- afirmo Mulder.

\- Bueno Mulder ahí te equivocas, tu y yo hemos pasado cinco largos años codo a codo y nada ha pasado- termino la pelirroja con sorna, mirando al oji verde que se quedo callado con una sonrisa falsa nerviosa.

Dana Scully era una mujer independiente, valiente que en apariencia no necesitaba de demostrar ciertas emociones y a veces ,se sentía orgullosa de no dejar que nadie supiera las cosas que sentía , era tan buena ocultando sus propios sentimientos que incluso ella misma lograba evadirlos , pero lo único que evadía era la realidad del dia a dia al ver a Mulder levantando un muro respecto a sus emociones ,pero cada dia era mas complicado ya que aquel se desvanecía un poco al verlo y escucharlo, al fin llegaron a la comisaria , ambos bajaron del automóvil.

* * *

-¿los chicos del FBI? ¿Se habrán perdido?- dijo Esposito contemplando que aun no llegaban.

-venían tras de nosotros…- argumento Castle mirando a Bekcett que paso a un lado de ella.

-hey Beckett . ¿así que ahora tienes una fan?-dijo Ryan con burla.

-no es fan de Bekcett Ryan , es del guapo periodista Jameson Rook ¿no Castle?-dijo insinuante Esposito

-porque ustedes dos, no son más de ayuda y ven si nuestra victima ya fue reportada- dijo algo irritada Beckett mientras los miraba de forma fulminante y tomaba lugar en su escritorio, Castle tomo un lugar en su silla habitual.

-Bueno al parecer no han llegado nuestros compañeros de trabajo – dijo Castle mirando a su alrededor.

-no…aun no, así que si quieres antes de que lleguen puedes comenzar con tus locas teorías acerca del caso- dijo una sonrisa discreta a Castle , si había algo que le gustaba a Beckett de es hombre de ojos verdes cristalino y labios definidos ,era su infinita imaginación que a menudo solían ser de mucha ayuda para los casos .

Castle puso su mano en su mentón y levanto una ceja- bueno, esto es lo que tengo, un proyecto de mutación que salió mal, aunque no podemos descargar una abducción mal hecha que tuvo como consecuencia la licuefacción de los tejidos o podría ser una calase de arma biológica creada por un grupo selecto de mafias intergalácticas y ultraterrestres , de una guerra secreta – afirmo el hombre.

Llevándose de respuesta no un solo resoplido , si no dos, de parte de dos mujeres distintas pero tan mimeticas.

-eso para mí suena acertado- dijo Mulder recién llegando a donde ellos-aunque en vez de una guerra de mafias , hablaría más de una guerra de gobiernos estelares , probando armas para futuras conquistas intergalácticas- dijo el oji verde , llamando la atención de Castle.

\- o también podría ser el resultado del arma , probándose en personas que en realidad no son personas mas bien , son extraterrestres embajadores-

-Por favor Castle-

-pro favor Mulder- esgrimaron a la Par en forma de regaño Scully y Beckett mirándose con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

**La cancion que van escuchando en el auto Castle y Beckett es de ****BRANDI CARLILE - Dreams , me parece un buen tema para este capitulo , en general para ambas parejas , la ironía de la letras es un buen compás, un abrazo XD**

** Guiguita: Muchas gracias por el Review…..celos …celos y un poquito mas , vayamos al limite de lo que se pueda explotar jum…no te dire mas **

**aid: Gracias por el Review un abrazo ;D**

**Eugenia: ¿sabes que me encanta mucho tu país? su acento me gusta mucho ,un abrazo.**

**Detective casket: Apenas tenga tiempo de escribir y subiré fugaz los capítulos , que gusto leer tu Review un abrazo.**

**Karina: he de confesarte que yo me imagino la voz de todos no solo con el audio el original en ingles también el de doblaje de español latino , el de España y argentina; para mi estas dos series son un gran y punto aparte de las demás series de trama "policíaco " es por eso que decidí tomarlas para generar este fic ,un abrazo .**


	4. Cambio de parejas

**Cambio de parejas, defendiendo lo inevitable **

Mulder arrugo el ceño mirando a Scully y a la detective Beckett , sonrió con burla.

-He Scully al parecer tienes una gemela- afirmo con burla el agente Mulder, pero no solo se llevo la cara de desaprobación de Scully se llevo también la de la agente Beckett.

-huy esa mirada , si que es escalofriante- afirmo Castle.

-¿podemos seguir con la investigación?-dijo Scully en un intento de retomar la seriedad.

-claro…si bueno por lo regular , en este punto acostumbramos a interrogar , a las ultimas personas que lo vieron con vida , establecer una línea del tiempo y…-explica Beckett mostrándole a ambos agentes que se dirigieron con ella la pizarra donde habían colocado la foto de la victima.

-no encontraran nada de eso, como en los otros caso- afirmo Mulder.

Scully miro curiosa la pizarra.

-bueno si fuera el caso , nos ayudaría resolver esto si , nos dijeran mas acerca de los otros casos- dijo Beckett.

-la información de los otros es clasificada…pero podemos- explicaba Scully , cuando Mulder soltaba un par de informes en el escritorio.

-eso es todo lo que tenemos…colaboraremos con ustedes el tanto que nos permitan estar dentro y nos asegure el máximo de confidencialidad- dijo el, Scully le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Mulder .

-es sorprendente…- afirmo Castle que se había mantenido callado un momento contemplando a la detective pelirroja que peculiarmente le parecía tan parecida a Beckett , los tres de nuevo se giraron a ver a Castle.

-es que tu y ella , son…esa mirada ...- trataba de explicarse Castle algo emocionado por el claro parecido de la agente Scully y Beckett- mejor le doy un vistazo a esto…- dijo Castle tratando de alcanzar alguno de los informes que había dejado Mulder, pero una mano se poso en ellos.

\- descuide el señor Castle a firmado un contrato de confidencialidad- dijo Beckett.

-claro…de todas maneras, quisiera mantener estos papeles a la vista de alguno de nosotros…-dijo Mulder mirando a Scully

-nada les pasara se los prometo en la oficina ninguno de los oficiales suele tomar casos ajenos a los asignados…-afirmo Beckett

-no es por desconfiar , pero ha pasado antes que los papeles desaparecen es una precaución…solamente- dijo Scully en disculpa.

-bien si asi lo prefieren , por haya hay una oficina donde podremos trabajar mejor, y podremos ver los papeles con cuidado y privacidad - afirmo Beckett.

Mulder tomo los informes y le dio una mirada a Castle, esta no era reciproca mas bien de desconfianza.

Scully rodo los ojos, ahí estaba de nuevo el Mulder que ella conocía , desconfiado , hasta del propio hombre con el cual compartió hace unos instantes ,su descabelladas teorías, siguió a Beckett seguida de Castle y Mulder.

Ambos se instalaron en la oficina que tenia una larga mesa con sillas, Mulder de inmediato se fue a cerrar las persianas que tenia, mientras Scully lo contemplaba tomando un lugar, no se percato cuando Castle se sento a su lado.

-¿siempre es así?…- indago el oji verde.

-no es personal…-aseguro Scully prestándole atención con una sonrisa amable, mientras Beckett ,atendía a Esposito y Ryan que acaban de llegar , esperando les trajera nueva información.

\- tal vez mi próximo libra tenga una hermosa agente del FBI, y su compañero en un caso especial con Jameson Rook y la agente Nikki Heat, lograre persuadirla que le agrade…-sonrio Castle, que ahora parecía mas intrigado por la pelirroja , ya que en un mundo paralelo , creía que si la agente Scully se parecía a Beckett no había razón por la que no le gustara sus libros como afirmaba.

Scully le miro con cuidado- no creo que tenga suficiente tinta y papel para hacerle justicia o darle crédito a este caso en uno de sus libros señor Castle…-afirmo Scully con un poco de picardía, una picardía , tan ajena a ella , pero es que un algo le hacía hablarle asi a aquel escritor , si bien , al verlo por primera vez, se aseguro que era bastante atractivo, en cuanto a su talento para le escritura era otro , tema , ya que ella gozaba de sus libros, mas de lo que le gusta aceptar , pero abría sido cuando lo vio compartiendo sus teorías con Mulder cuando le llamo su atención de forma mas enfocada , Mulder era la persona más extraña que conocía , en personalidad y pensamiento , el creer que otra persona compartieran sus afines , le hizo no solo ver aquel hombre como un misterio , curiosa y gracioso a la vez.

Mulder mientras cerraba las persianas no podía dejar de ver que el oji verde se había sentado junto a Scully , su Dana Scully, apretó un poco la boca , no habría reproche que le valiera para describir lo que sentía al ver al escritor, el algo que el se negaba a reclamar como suyo aun mas de confirmarlo , al ver la naturalidad con la que Scully parecía comunicarse con aquel tipo , hacia que en el creciara un desprecio fuera de lugar por aquel hombre, aun mas de exasperar sus sentimientos ,porque si la vida fuera un constante juego de poker , el seria el rey , su buena actuación durante años , al negarse rotundamente en más de una ocasión lo que sentía al a ver a Scully .

-Nada…es como si el hombre no existiera, es imposible identificarlo completamente…-afirmo Esposito.

-¿nada?- dijo Beckett confundida.

-Nada…en absoluto, pero vaya hay alguien que no necesita identificación.-dijo Ryan asomándose a ver a la pelirroja que platicaba con Castle.

Beckett giro un poco y contemplo a Castle platicando con la agente Scully, fue como si algo le hubiera pinchado al verlo con ella ¿ en que mundo paralelo Castle prefería platicar con una mujer por mas bonita que fuera , cuando tenia enfrente de el papeles confidenciales del FBI?.

-Es doctora, egresada de una de las mejores escuelas de medicina , postulo una tesis que contraponía a Einstein….y el otro es un hombre grande en esto de las cosas extrañas…. Ha tenido múltiples publicaciones…-susurro Esposito a Beckett.

-¿ para que los ha identificado a ellos?-dijo Beckett ,sabiendo que en el fondo agradecía aquello, así que no solo era agente también doctora la pelirroja.

\- ya sabes solo precauciones…-dijo Ryan notando la expresión de Beckett.

-vayan con Lanie tal vez ella tuvo suerte , cualquier cosa , me informan al parecer estaré aquí un rato…-afirmo Beckett

* * *

-el primer caso que tuvimos Scully y yo fue un embajador de Rusia, desapareció, misteriosamente dos semanas antes de ser localizado como este cuerpo, la ultima junta que tuvo fue con un embajador coreano que mas tarde quedaría como este, todos , después de desaparecer, y ser encontrados, fueron borrados del mapa , sin famila, cuentas bancarias , conocidos , nada , los cuerpos fueron reclamados y fueron archivados y misteriosamente los informes fueron desapercidos, yo logre quedarme con algunos papeles de la investigación que llevamos la agente Scully y yo…- explicaba Mulder

\- después de meses de investigación decidimos frenar hasta tener pruebas nuevas pero no hubo nada, hasta que nos topamos con dos casos mas esta vez en Alaska, estos cuerpos fueron hallados juntos, lo cual llamo nuestra atención, ya que pudimos confiscar un teléfono que llevaba la victima oculto, pero al revisar las llamadas, ambas se conectaban con el ultimo caso …, misteriosamente, aquella noche después de irnos a casa , nuestra oficina fue saqueada y todo se perdio, solo un par de papeles y fotos que ambos nos llevamos a casa es lo que conservamos, los otros tres casos son iguales, todo desapareció a excepción de esto que conservamos- afirmo Scully.

Castle había capturado una de las fotos de los informes , contemplo que todos, estaban igual que el cuerpo que vio , parecían helados derretidos y como si algo hubiera salido del cuello , en realidad no era una imagen muy agradable , pero algo llamo su atencion.

\- Y esto nos trae aquí…-afirmo Mulder- la ultima vez les ha tomado tres días en desaparecer todo, asi que es el tiempo que tenemos para tratar de sacar la máxima información…-

\- Podría tratarse de un psicópata con amigos poderoso…o algo asi una mafia…-

-¿mafia? ¿que con pistolas que derriten gente?- dijo con mofa Castle.

Beckett le miro con ojos de fusil.

\- De ser asi…¿Por qué embajadores?- indago Mulder.

\- Talvez todos sabían algo….o peor no sabían algo…de igual forma no hayo forma de conectarlo directamente con el caso de ahora porque no sabemos quien es el, solo que ha muerto de forma igual…- dijo Beckett – mis compañeros no han encontrado nada-

\- Bueno al menos sabemos que todos murieron Derretidos como helados- agrego Castle.

Scully sin saber porque rio un poco y miro a Castle, Mulder , estrujo la mirada, normalmente , era el momento en la que ella decía , que debería tratar a los cuerpos con un poco mas de sensibilidad , un comentario asi le hubiera valido una mirada como la que la agente Beckett le dirigió a Castle.

-podemos, hacer una línea de tiempo y tratar de conectar algún par de cosas que tal vez no vimos antes…- dijo Scully aclarando la garganta.

-bueno en lo que tu te encargas de eso ire a ver la zona donde lo hayamos, tal vez no hemos pillado algo, o sus agentes no han logrado capturar algo-dijo Mulder poniéndose de pie.

-como mencione antes Agente Mulder mis compañero ya fueron y preguntaron alrededor nadie recuerda haber visto algo…-

\- sabe que es lo genial de tener la palca del FBI , detective Beckett…la gente suele hablar mas con esto- afirmo el hombre…-

-Bueno ire con usted…-dijo Beckett, poniéndose de pie mirando a Castle.

-yo me quedo….-dijo Castle echando una mirada a la pelirroja que comenzaba a trabajar.

Beckett , se quedo callada- si…- dijo mas por fuerza que por gusto, a Mulder tampoco aquello le hizo gracia ya que puso cara, sobria.

-creí que su objeto de estudio es la detective…-agrego.

-en realidad, es todo el ámbito de investigación, no solo la detective- afirmo Castle.

-pero porque justamente ahora quiere…-

-Mulder yo lo estaré cuidando no se llevara ningún papel, el señor Castle solo busca informarse del caso …- interrumpió Scully, y es que no era la desconfianza la que impulsaba a Mulder , no era el hecho que pudiera robarse algún papel , era otra cosa a lo que tenia miedo que el escritorucho pudiera robar.

Beckett miraba a Castle con desconcierto pero mas que eso no sabia porque se sentía confundida…. Beckett no comprendía quien era ella como para hacer que Castle , no le quisiera seguir, ¿debería estar agradecida de que le quitara a su insistente escritor?.

* * *

-Asi es que asi siempre trabajan?- indago Castle contemplando como Scully leia con detenimiento de nuevo los informes.

-no…bueno últimamente , la mayor parte del tiempo estamos juntos, de un lado a otro, pero Mulder siempre, suele ir a lugares sin avisarme y yo termino yendo tras de el…-sonrio para si Scully-al menos asi era…-nego con la cabeza, recordando que desde que había vuelto con Diana el había estado mas distante que otras veces.-al parecer la detective Beckett le sorprendió su decisión ¿siempre le sigue a todas partes?-

-si , la mayoría es solo para los libros necesito informarme de detalles…-dijo recordando la primera vez que conoció a Beckett, sonrio para si- ella es una excelente detective..-

Scully dejo los papeles un momento y rio.

-¿Qué?-indago Castle.

-solo es que me parece difícil creer que solo se informe para los libros , ¿en cuanto a los detalles sexuales también?-indago Scully dejando el informe mirando fijamente al hombre que se sonrojo un poco.

* * *

-¿Desde cuándo son compañeros?-indago Beckett mientras conducía.

-desde hace cinco años…- dijo el mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿enserio?- dijo sorprendida Beckett.

-si, ¿porque lo duda?-dijo Mulder

-creí que solo estaban juntos para estos casos , no parecen muy cercanos...-aseguro Beckett

-y usted y su acompañante muy cercanos ¿y desde cuando le sigue su "escritor"?-dijo prestando atención a lo que dijo "_ no muy cercanos" Dana Scully es la mejor amiga que tengo , es la única persona en la que confió , con ella he visto cosas que jamas podre decirle al mundo , pero no me importa, si ella me cree, y no necesito decirle todos los días cuanto significa para mi para que lo sepa, en el pasado he tenido problemas por no decirlo , porque ella creía que no confió , pero creo que superamos aquello ¿o no? ¿ella pensara lo mismo?... por eso es que últimamente ha estado mas lejos.._

-desde hace cuatro años-dijo Beckett mirando al hombre que había dicho aquello con cierto fastidio y aun mas intrigada ¿a que se refería con muy cercanos? , en cierto punto comprendía porque a muchos les desagradaba el egocéntrico Richard Castle pero a aquel agente , parecía no solo desagradarle , también desmeritaba totalmente su trabajo- veo que no es su fiel seguidor-

-no , me confunda detective, no soy un lector afin de lo erótico, mas bien soy de ciencia ficción- aseguro el.

-Castle no escribe literatura erotica, es reconocido , mas bien por suspenso , misterio… si lo leyera tal vez le gustaría…-esa era la primera vez que Beckett , argumentaba o defendía a Castle , públicamente.

-lo dudo , creo que mi realidad posee mas encanto de lo que los libros del señor Castle me pueden mostrar, no entiendo como es que a Scully le agrada – dijo con sorna aquello.

Beckett , creia que a veces Castle podía ser exasperante, pero nunca había oído a alguien que hablara mal de su trabajo-creo que lo juzga con mucha dureza-

-lamento hablar mal de su "escritor" detective, pero siempre digo lo que opino, entiendo que sus sentimientos por el le hagan jugar partido a favor , es claro que después de tanto tiempo un vinculo amoroso se haya formado en su juicio , pero es claro que el es de los típicos hombres que se vale de la persuasión para capturar la atención de sus musas, después de que obtiene lo que quiere se marcha con múltiples divorcios ….después de todo entiendo que se ha inspirado en usted para sus últimos éxitos-dijo Mulder con dureza

Beckett no supo porque pero un aire de irritación y frustración le invadió quería partirle la cara al tal agente Mulder, al parece no había sido Esposito y Ryan los únicos que habían investigado algo acerca de sus nuevos compañeros-mis sentimientos por Castle , son …los mismos que le tendría a un compañero…el es mas que mi "escritor ", resulta difícil verlo, y no es porque escriba de mi como usted piensa, no he sido de hecho muy buena con el , cuando me entere que haría un libro de mi , realmente fui muy dura, y jamas estuve demasiado de acuerdo, el tiempo me ha demostrado que no solo es un " escritor" excelente también un excelente compañero, yo entiendo que su prejuicio hacia el sea porque , le ha interesado su compañera, y crea que se quiere aprovechar , pero le aseguro que el jamás se acerca a una mujer para pretender algo malo, el es antes que nada muy profesional, su interés en mi no es mas que ese, asi que no persuada nada- aseguro Beckett con cierto enojo que denoto mirándolo fijamente, aquel prejuicio que lanzo sobre Castle le dolió mas de lo que le gustaba , Beckett se negaba a creer que Castle solo estuviera con ella para su propio beneficio , se negaba a creer que fuera un vil objeto para el , cuando para ella Castle era….su corazón se detuvo un instante al pensar que era para ella...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola KatieBeckett que bueno leerte aquí la continuación siglos después .**

**Guest : yo pienso lo mismo los dos son unos mensos saludos .**

**dinas: pero antes que abran los ojos que sufran un poquito **

* * *

**En medio del caos**

de Castle miro a Scully y sonrio nervioso -no... no existe esa atracción entre nosotros...-

Scully estrujo la mirada, notando la expresión del oji verde , era la misma expresión que ella tomaba cuando defendía a Mulder enfrente de Skiner negando la razón que por la que lo defendía era por que sentía mas que atracción profesional por su compañero .

-disculpe mi pregunta, señor Castle- afirmo Scully sonriendo volviendo a los papeles- no pretendía incomodarlo-.

-dime Richard-dijo el- y no te preocupes Scully-.

Scully asintió- bueno si yo te llamare Richard ,puedes decirme Dana-

* * *

El camino de la comisaria a la escena del crimen resulto sumamente callada ya que después de soltar aquella bomba en el carro donde iban Mulder y Beckett solo querian ambos taciturnos meditando en las palabras del otro.

Scully, Scully , aquel apellido tan simple resonaba en la cabeza del agente Mulder, no era la primera vez que Dana Scully actuaba de forma irracional, fue cuando el se marcho de vacaciones cuando descubrió a la irracional Scully, la cual no solo casi hecha a perder un caso, si no también la misma que en un acto de arrebato , se tatuó la espalda y sospecha mantuvo un romance de una noche con un sospechoso, mismo que le acompaño a realizarse el tatuaje, seria cierto que Scully estaba de nuevo en esa etapa...era porque sentia que el no confiaba en ella.

Beckett apretaba el volante, conteniendo su enojo y el sentimiento que creció en su estomago , un vació,se negaba a creer que Castle solo la utilizara de la forma en la que el agente Mulder habia mencionado, no podia ser asi,

Al fin vislumbraron la llegada, algo llamo la atención de ambos, dos camionetas negras estaban en el lugar.

Para Mulder esto no era nada fuera de lo común, ya había pasado antes, pero normalmente tardaban mas en enterarse.

Ambos bajaron del carro- ¿quienes son ellos?- dijo Beckett.

\- no tengo idea pero te apuesto que no están aquí por la vista- dijo Mulder mientra caminaban a la escena.

\- buenas tardes caballeros soy el agente Fox Mulder ¿me podrian decir que hacen con nuestra escena? - dijo Mulder mostrando su placa mientras un par de hombres rompían los sellos de la zona acordonada donde habían encontrado el cuerpo , ambos hombres se vieron entre ellos.

-esa indormacion es clasificada- dijo uno.

-¿clasificada he? bueno yo soy la detective Katherin Beckett y amenos que tengan una orden según mi departamento de policía nadie a excepción de mi equipo puede irrumpir -dijo con Dureza una Beckett que se abría camino pasando a un lado de dos inmensos hombres.

Mulder paso tras de ella- ¿donde están los beneficios de su placa agente Mulder?- dijo sarcástica Beckett, el al cambio resoplo.

En el lugar se encontraban dos hombres con trajes especiales regando una especie de liquido donde antes estaba el cuerpo.

-¿que demonios hacen?- dijo Beckett.

-he, ustedes dos no pueden estar ahi ,es peligroso...-dijo un hombre de traje negro corriendo hacia ellos .

-nosotros si debemos estar aquí , ustedes son los que están destruyendo evidencia de un homicidio y a menos de que tengan una orden todos ustedes están cometiendo un delito- dijo Beckett con fuerza , haciendo que los hombres que antes regaban el liquido se detuvieran.

-¿delito? ¿homicidio? no, no ,no , para nada, nos envía el departamento de salubridad nos enviaron a limpiar esta parte de aqui se nos informo que habia un derrame toxico en esta zona y que por eso estaba acodalada nadie menciono un homicidio- dijo el mismo mientras hacia que sus hombres dejaran de limpiar y sacaba una orden.

Mulder tomo la orden antes que Beckett y la miro- es falsa...alguien en definitiva se esta encargando de limpiar sus huellas- dijo Mulder mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Beckett tomo la orden-es falsa...-dijo mirando al oji verde que marcaba con urgencia- muy bien señor no se que tanto daño hizo ya aquí , asi que si no quiere ir a prsion por dañar evidencia y obstrucción de lajusticia , va a cooperar y decirme quien le envió- dijo Beckett

-todas las ordenes son enviadas al departamento de salubridad , ellos solo nos marcan y nos dan coordenadas- dijo el hombre de traje negro algo preocupado.

-bueno entonces díganme con quien debo hablar- dijo mas insistente Beckett.

\- nuestro supervisor, Alex Riker, el es quien nos da las coordenadas- dijo el hombre- nuestras oficinas están en l de new prise-

-bien , ahora quiero que tome su equipo y deje todo -exigio Beckett mientras caminaba a donde Mulder.

-¿a quien le marca?- indago Beckett.

-a Scully , pero no me contesta, si el mismo que envió a los de servicio de salubridad sabe donde estaba la escena deben saber donde están los peples no dudo que tratara de borrar todo tipo de evidencia, deben de estar tras los papeles que tenemos Scully y yo , pero no contesta- dijo preocupado Mulder- sera mejor que volvamos-

* * *

-Volví...- menciono Castle quien había ido por algo de tomar y al volver ,donde Scully venia con dos tazas de café recién preparado que inundo el olor de la oficina .

-oh , eres muy amable- dijo Scully tomando la taza , mientras el hombre se recargaba en la mesa mirando la pizarra.

\- no es por presumir , pero preparo el mejor expreso que alguien puede tomar- dijo jugando Castle.

Scully se levanto y se sentó en el borde de la mesa mirando la pizarra, dando un sorbo a su café- es realmente bueno- dijo ella.

-Algo no cuadra...en todo esto... ¿y si nos estamos fijando en las conexiones mas obvias?- dijo Castle después de un momento.

-¿que?-dijo Scully dejando su taza a un lado.

-si, estamos tratando de encontrar un vinculo entre todas la victimas con sus relaciones en la embajada , pero si realmente el nexo no es ese- dijo Castle acercándose a una foto- mire esto...el símbolo de aquí ..- dijo Castle señalando un pin en la foto del cuerpo.

Scully arrugo el ceño- Mulder y yo ya buscamos en agencias y sectas este signo y no aparece nada-

-y si el signo no es de una secta o agencias , es de algo mas casual- agrego el.

Scully levanto las cejas- ahora veo porque la detective le tiene cerca...- sonrio Scully.

-por mi increíble encanto y acertados comentarios-dijo irónico Castle.

-no, es porque prepara el mejor café de Nueva York- rió Scully, sin recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que se había reído con alguien que no fuera Mulder , tan entretenida en aquello no percato como su teléfono empezó a sonar y después de eso la señal se fue abruptamente, la luz se fue del edificio después.

-oh...que fue eso...-dijo Castle arrugando el ceño- eso nunca pasa.

Scully arrugo el ceño igual, después de eso , las alarmas de incendio comenzaron a sonar, Castle saco la cabeza para asomarse , había humo.

\- hay fuego...- gritaron un par de oficiales corriendo con un para de extintores a donde minutos antes había estado Caste

-no es un simulacro.. oh por dios esto es en un incendio real- dijo Castle entre emocionado y nervioso.

Scully , entonces lo supuso- Richard, ayudame- dijo ella comenzando a recoger los papeles a prisa, Castle le ayudo pero la densa capa de humo se empezó a engrosar, tirando por accidente su taza- lo siento - dijo algo asustado , la gente afuera de la oficina corría.

-no, importa- se escucho las sirenas de, el carro de bomberos.

\- Hay que salir ..- dijo Scully, tomando todos los papeles abrazándolos.

Castle y ella salieron de la oficina pero no se veía nada, Scullly estuvo a punto de tropezar pero Castle le ayudo, Las llamas vibraban tras de ellos y el denso olor a dióxido de carbono sofocaba, a punto de llegar a la puerta de emergencia donde se encontraban las escaleras en caso de incendio, un hombre cubierto les intercepto, jalando a Scully a la fuerza con el y empujando a Castle aprovechando que se encontraban sofocados.

Scully fue llevada a la fuerza y con rapidez a la puerta de emergencia , cuando Castle se quedo en el suelo, tardo un minuto en tomar sentido , salio tras de el aturdido , miro como Scully forcejeaba contra el hombre en las escaleras, el hombre sin cuidado le empujo contra la pared y la golpeo en el rostro , Castle no lo soporto mas y se aventó contra el hombre, golpeándolo sin cuidado , el tipo se giro clavando un puño en su cara, y el regreso el golpe , pero al no estar acostumbrado , resintió el golpe el tipo aprovecho empujando a Castle y empezó a golpearlo,Scully le empujo y aventó algunos papeles al aire, el hombre dejo a Castle y empezó a capturarlos.

Scully tomo por el brazo a Castle aun mareado y lleno de un poco de sangre comenzando a correr escaleras abajo, mientras tiraba papeles.

Al fin afueras de la comisaria, no espero mas y subió con Castle a un Taxi.

* * *

-Castle tampoco contesta- dijo preocupada Beckett , acelerando el auto llegando a la comisaria donde se hallaba un carro de bomberos y un par de hombre tratando de apagar el incendio en la comisaria había un completo caos en el lugar , ambos bajaron del auto y se miraron entre ellos, en el lugar miraron a todos los departamento.

Beckett se acerco a Esposito y Ryan - ¿que paso aquí? ¿ donde esta Castle?- pregunto angustiada.

-¿ donde esta mi compañera, donde esta Scully?- dijo autoritario Mulder.

-no lo sabemos no los hemos visto , por ningun lugar- dijo Ryan.

-dicen que fue una falla técnica de la maquina de café , pero de ser así jamas se hubiera propagado tan rápido- dijo Esposito.

-Señor- dijo Beckett mirando a Montgomery-¿ha visto a Castle?-

-no, no le he visto...-dijo el hombre que trataba de mantener a todos calmado.


End file.
